Episode 7949 (9th September 2012)
Plot Stella warns Gloria about interfering. Tyrone is anxious as the baby still hasn't arrived. Michelle pretends not to be bothered about Ryan and Tracy in front of Ryan. Eva goes away on holiday. Tommy returns from hospital on crutches on his 20th birthday. Julie and Brian agree to buy No.12. Ryan and Tracy flaunt their new relationship. Beth warns Tracy that Michelle is keeping her cool. Cilla invites Chesney and Katy to South Africa for Christmas but they decide not to go as Katy might be pregnant by then, disappointing Chesney. Jason tells Tommy and Tina they have to leave the flat very soon. He tells Maria he's sold the flat and hints that he wants to live with her but she doesn't pick up on it until Kylie mentions it. Tracy and Ryan spend the evening in the flat while Michelle and Steve are there. Tyrone feels bad about Tommy's accident and tells him there's no hurry to pay the money back. Gloria gets to know the Rovers regulars. Kirsty antagonises Tina, causing her to snap and push her against a table. Kirsty's water breaks. Stella and Marcus carry her through to the back while they wait for an ambulance. The customers are disgusted at Tina's behaviour. Kirsty goes into labour in the back room. Tyrone can't be reached as his phone is switched off. Ryan and Tracy celebrate their victory when Steve and Michelle retreat to the Rovers. Tyrone rushes to Kirsty's side when he walks into the Rovers and finds out what's going on. Marcus delivers a baby girl. The paramedics arrive and take Kirsty to hospital. Kirsty has bruising on the spine from Tina's assault but she and the baby are otherwise fine. Michelle and Steve return to the flat and up their game, cleaning and playing silly games. Stella reprimands Tina for her behaviour. Chesney admits to Katy that he feels as though Gary and Izzy are always checking up on them and she's not even pregnant yet. Maria asks Jason to move in with her. He accepts. Tracy gets fed up with Michelle and Steve and leaves, but Ryan goes with her. Tyrone vows to be a good father to his daughter and tells her she's mended everything. Tommy isn't happy that Tina has messed things up again and accuses her of being obsessed with Kirsty. Cast Regular cast *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Ruby Soames - Grace Hanrahan (Uncredited) Guest cast *Paramedic - James Lauren *Doctor - Christine Brennan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *12 Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Kirsty's room Notes *First appearance of Ruby Soames. However, the character would not be credited until 15th January 2016. *This one-hour episode was originally commissioned as two regular half-hour episodes, with separate production codes, intended for the usual Friday 7.30pm and 8.30pm slots. During production, the scripts were re-written as an hour-long edition scheduled for a 7.00pm timeslot on Sunday 9th September. *No episodes aired on Friday 7th September due to ITV1's coverage of England's football World Cup qualifier with Moldova. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tommy is surprised when Tyrone turns up eager to make friends, but Tina is not so forgiving and angrily confronts Kirsty in the Rovers - leading to her waters breaking; and Michelle's patience is tested when Tracy and Ryan thwart her plans for a romantic meal with Steve at the flat. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,680,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns